The present invention relates to a privacy screen for workstations, and in particular to a movable privacy screen that can be quickly and easily connected to any one of a variety of different types of partition panel systems.
Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems with are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of furniture systems, as well as others have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
Workstations formed by such partition panels systems are normally arranged to provide an opening for user ingress and egress. However, the opening necessarily allows noise and visual distraction of the worker, such that the workstation may not provide the desired degree of privacy according to the requirements of the workers.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a trackless privacy screen assembly for work spaces of the type having spaced-apart partition panels forming an opening for user ingress and egress therethrough. The privacy screen assembly includes a privacy screen defining a lower edge, and at least one roller mounted adjacent the lower edge for movably supporting the privacy screen on a trackless floor surface. An attachment member is configured to movably interconnect the privacy screen with a first partition panel. The attachment member positions the privacy screen in an offset position relative to the first partition panel. The privacy screen is movable between an open position wherein the privacy screen is disposed alongside at least a portion of the first partition panel, and a closed position wherein the privacy screen closes off at least a substantial portion of the opening.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition system of the type having spaced-apart partition panels forming opening for user ingress and egress therethrough, the improvement including a trackless privacy screen defining a lower edge. At least one roller is mounted adjacent the lower edge for movably supporting the privacy screen on a trackless floor surface. An attachment member movably interconnects the privacy screen with a first partition panel. The attachment member positions the privacy screen in an offset position relative to the first partition panel. The privacy screen is movable between an open position wherein the privacy screen is disposed alongside at least a portion of the first partition panel, and a closed position wherein the privacy screen closes off at least a substantial portion of the opening.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a privacy screen assembly for workspaces of the type having spaced-apart partition panels forming an opening for user ingress and egress therethrough. The privacy screen assembly includes a generally upright adapter post, and a privacy screen with upper and lower vertically spaced-apart guides that are slidably interconnected to the upper and lower guides. The adapter post is configured for attachment to a selected one of the partition panels to position the privacy screen in offset position relative to the partition panels. The privacy screen is movable between an open position permitting user ingress and egress, and a closed position wherein the privacy screen closes off at least a substantial portion of the opening.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a kit for interconnecting a movable privacy screen to various types of partition systems having different constructions, wherein the partition systems are of the type that form work spaces having an opening for user ingress and egress therethrough. The kit includes a vertical post and a privacy screen slidably connected to the vertical post. The kit further includes at least two connection brackets, a first connection bracket permitting attachment of the vertical post to a first partition system having a first construction, and a second connection bracket having configuration permitting attachment of the vertical post to a second partition system having a second construction.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.